Multiversal League of Heroes
by supertitan
Summary: An immortal threatens to destroy everything that the god Eigo created. his only hope his to bring forth the greatest heroes in the multiverse, so they can find the black stones and summon the saviour from the shadows, the only hope the multiverse has of p


It was a dark a stormy night. The thunder was loud and the lightning was frightening. As loud as they were though, they were not enough to drown out the screams of the inhabitance of the planet Earth.  
  
All over the world, people were running in vain from the armies of Doom. All over the world, people were crying, because loved ones had been massacred in front of them. All over the world people were dying as an unstoppable immortal order the death of every living being.  
  
Somewhere in the universe where no man made object can go, another immortal watches the events taking place. This being was covered in a violet cloak, over his dark purple robes. He had no hair and glowing white eyes. He wore a golden belt. This man was the creator himself. The one who created the multiverse. This man was, Eigo.  
  
As he watches what happens in one of the universes that he created being devastated, a small tear fell down his irisless eye. As he could watch no more, he stood up and walked off to his throne where he walked the multiverses to a balcony where he watched his garden, the Garden of Eden. Just then a small figure walked on to the balcony. He looked a lot like a monkey but he had a single horn on his head and claws on his hands and feet. "Sire, Universe 007 has been destroyed," said the beast.  
  
"I know Guya, I know," said Eigo sadly.  
  
"So what are going to do about? I mean, begging your pardon sire, but sooner or later Jason will find away to travel through the multiverse. And when he does, well you can kiss the multiverse goodbye," said Guya.  
  
"I know that as well Guya. But I'm afraid that I am unable to influence the multiverse directly," said Eigo.  
  
"But you employ mortals, doesn't that count as influencing it directly," said Guya.  
  
"Yes, but when I do select a mortal to come here, they are 'erased' from their world. They fake their death. Like I did with you remember? The people in your universe think that you were killed by the armies of the Imperial Order," said Eigo.  
  
"By the way, we gotta make sure that Jagang and Jason don't meet," said the horned monkey.  
  
"Even if they do meet, Jason won't share the multiverse. He wants it for himself," said Eigo sadly. "And if he keeps going at the rate he is now, it won't be long."  
  
"Do you want to hear what I heard from Bardock," said Guya trying to change the subject. "He told me a prophecy, about the saviour of shadows."  
  
"I know that story very well, Guya. Every prophet as foretold of the saviour of the shadows. Would you like to hear it?" asked the god.  
  
"Yes please," said Guya.  
  
"I wouldn't mind hearing either, sire," came a strong voice behind them.  
  
Eigo turned around to see the prophet Bardock. Bardock was a saiyan, and not a very strong one at that. But what he lacked in physical strength, he made up for double in psychic powers. His death was faked when Bardock took on Freiza, a tyrant who wanted to rule the world. They made it seem like Bardock was killed taking on Freiza, but seconds before Freiza's attack hit him, his was teleported to the Godly Plateau, the home of Eigo. "Very well Bardock, I will tell you as well," said Eigo.  
  
Eigo conjured up two seats for his servants. They both sat down. "This story is a very old one. When the first prophet, Muhammad, came here, he predicted a warrior who would save the multiverse and stop evil for good. Since then every prophet has predicted the same prophecy. It says that in one universe there are two boys, who would probably be about fourteen now, but they are much older. They are spirits who reincarnate themselves every time they die. They take the form of twin boys. One boy, shy, joyful, kind but timid and yet at the same time courageous. The other however is full of hatred, anger and greed. These boys are not aware of their former lives or even the fact that they have been reincarnate. They just go on their lives until they die and then they live again.  
  
"The one who is good has brilliant blue eyes, the other has red. They both however have black hair. Now, throughout the multiverse are these black glowing stones, fifth teen in all. When they are near the boys, they will circle the boys creating an 'egg'. A few moments will pass and the 'egg' will hatch in one being looking exactly like the boys, except for one thing. His eyes are pure black, kind of like your Bardock.  
  
"The warrior will be one with the shadows. He will carry three items. The Katana of Hope, which can cut through anything. The Staff of Destiny, which allows the user to travel anywhere in time or the multiverse he wishes. And lastly, the Chain of Life. This can heal anything; even rid a possessed person of their demon. They all predicted his arrival when he is most needed," finished Eigo.  
  
"Sire do you think he will come," asked Guya.  
  
"I don't see how. There have been many times when he was needed but he didn't show," said Eigo.  
  
"But maybe those times were different. Maybe he'll show up this time because it's the multiverse that's threaten this time," said Guya.  
  
Eigo pondered Guya words for a minute. "Yes Guya, maybe your right," He said.  
  
"But he is of the shadows you say. Doesn't that mean he is of the darkness as well," said Bardock.  
  
Eigo shook his head. "You've been listening to Pola's stories again haven't you? No shadow is not of darkness, nor is it of light. It is a 'fusion' of both."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Let me put it this way," said Eigo. He put his out in front of a light. "See watch, I put my hand in front of this light and it casts a shadow. But when I turn off the light-" he turned the light off "-and the shadow is gone. Shadow can exists without light nor darkness. You see Bardock."  
  
"Yes sire,"  
  
"Why can't we just find the stones and summon the saviour of the shadows," suggested Guya.  
  
"Because that counts as directly interfering," shot Eigo.  
  
"Didn't stop Jason," mumbled Bardock.  
  
Eigo spun around. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said it didn't stop Jason. He's a god and there isn't much more he could do to influence the universe he's in. I mean he created an army-" but Eigo cut him off.  
  
"THAT'S IT," shouted Eigo.  
  
"What's it," both Bardock and Guya said in confusion.  
  
"We'll get people to find the stones for us. We give them the multiversal travelling equipment and every else and we're still not interfering. A league, that's what. The Multiversal League of Heroes," said Eigo smiling. "Guya, get me Zen."  
  
Guya grunted. He did not like Zen. Zen was a large snake, about the size of a young adult, with arms. He monitored the different multiverses and reported to Eigo if something was wrong. By something wrong, they mean that if someone from a different universe was influencing another universe, then something is wrong. "Do I have to," groaned Guya.  
  
Eigo shot his 'do-it-or-else' look at Guya. Guya started to tremble. "Yes sire," said Guya, as he bowed and ran off.  
  
"Sire, are you sure this is a good idea," said Bardock.  
  
"Yes, Bardock, I am very sure," said Eigo.  
  
Zen was looking over the different universes. It had been pretty busy since Universe 007 had been destroyed. It wasn't every day that a Universe was destroyed. Only one other Universe had been destroyed and that was Universe 1203 and was because a large star exploded which cause a chain reaction for the other stars.  
  
Just then the door to his room burst open as Guya came rushing in. Zen didn't like Guya and the feeling was mutual. Zen and Guya came from the same world-Universe 447. In their world a great war was being waged. Their was the evil emperor Jagang,the dream walker, of the Imperial Order who wanted to get rid of magic because the world would be easier to rule by sword rather then magic. And then there was Lord Richard Rahl, the seeker of truth, war wizard, Lord of the D'Haran Empire and bring of death. He was supported by his wife the Mother Confessor, Kahlan, who was very powerful in their world. She could destroy a persons mind. He was also supported by the D'Haran Army, not as big as the Imperial Order but each soldier was deadly.  
  
Zen was a Serpian, the snake people who lived in caves of Venom Mountain, a few kilometres west of the Mud Peoples village. Guya was a Primian, the monkey people who dwelled in the Forest of Fear, which surrounded the mountain. For a century, the Serpians and the Primians had been at war, for domination. The Primians could teleport short distances, extend their tails, arms and legs and can see, hear and smell a hundred times better then any hawk, bat or wolf. The Serpians however, could turn invisible, shoot lethal venom and shatter rocks with a finger tip.  
  
This war had been going on for decades, when the Imperial Order, fearing the abilities of both tribes, eliminated them. A few of each tribe survived, Guya and Zen being apart of those, but eventually the Order caught them and the wizards who were with them blew them up. Or so the Order thinks. Eigo saved them so they could work at his palace. They both had been working here for twelve years. "What do you want banana breathe," sneered the Serpian.  
  
"Lord Eigo wants you, venom face," Guya sneered back.  
  
Zen suddenly became confused. "Why?" questioned Zen.  
  
Guya shrugged. "I don't question order from Lord Eigo, I follow them. Come on I don't have all day."  
  
"OK, ok, hold your heart hounds. I'm coming," as he slithered of with Guya.  
  
Eigo sat in his chair. 'What's taking them' thought Eigo. Just then the door opened and Guya and Zen came in. "Sire, Guya said you wanted to see me," said Zen as he and Guya bowed.  
  
"Yes. I want you to randomly select, ten universes," said Eigo.  
  
Zen waved his hands. He then clicked his fingers and with a small explosion, he made ten crystal balls appear. "Sire, we have Universes 158, 1423, 903, 014, 432, 690, 779, 267, 565 and 809. Begging you pardon sire but want do you want with these Universes."  
  
"I want you to get me same of the greatest heroes in that Universe," said Eigo.  
  
"Certainly sire," said Zen as he bowed.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hi hope you like my story. I got the idea from reading Maria Cline's normal friends from strange places and bold new worlds and the war of the worlds by Lonewalker. And the word 'multiverse' does belong to Maria Cline. You might to keep an eye out for this story because I plan on combining some of the greatest animes known to man and saiyan kind. Oh and plz R+R 


End file.
